Oh, come on!
by DayDreamer1236
Summary: Hollows live sucks. She just found out something huge! Something that will change her life. Plus the fact that her boyfriend just died in a car crash. Then when she walks into the restroom she ends up i the Akatsuki base!
1. Chapter 1

DayDream: OK. I have had this idea for a while now and decided to try it out. It's not that different from any other story were a kid goes to the 'Naruto' world. Other then one very important fact. Which you will find out pretty much in the beginning of the chapter! Ok. Well enjoy!

* * *

I walked slowly down the hallway. Tears running down my face. And my books held protectively in front of my stomach. I had just found out some horrible news yesterday. Apparently my boyfriend had been drinking, he's only 14 just like I am, and driving and had… had a car crash. Dying on impact. But it just gets worse.

Oh, how rude of me. My name is, Hollow. I used to think that it had no effect on how I acted. But now I am not so sure. I sure felt hollow. Today I felt sick.

And yesterday as well I had gotten sick…

If you haven't figured it out by now then you are a idiot. I am pregnant. Only 3 weeks pregnant. So anything could go wrong.

But hey, with my luck everything will go right, just because life hates me.

But I won't get rid of the baby. How can anyone even think of doing that to a child? It's not their fault. They had no say in how they were born. Plus it's not like I got raped. I had unsafe…sex. With my boyfriend. And then he died the next day in a car crash. Kind of stupid since he's not even old enough to drive yet, plus the fact that he had been drinking.

I sighed and walked into the restroom. Yeah, it's probably not the best idea to skip class…but I have other things to worry about at the moment! Like how I'm going to afford to take care of my baby. How am I going to pay for him or her to go to college? Why was I so careless!? And most of all…how am I going to tell my parents?

Opening the door to the toilet I didn't even look up to realize that I was no longer in the restroom of my school.

Taking a step in. Instead of finding the excepted tile floor I felt cold stone.

Looking up in shock I realized that instead of being in the school restroom I was in a long black hallway..

"How the fuck did I get here?" I whispered softly. My hands instinctively went to my stomach as I looked around nervously before taking a shaky step forward.

"This is just not my week."

Slowly I continued to walk forward. It was very freaky here. Well that was probably because I was afraid of the dark…but hey that's not the point here! The point is that I am in a dark hallway and I have no idea how I got there!

Well other then the fact that I had walked through the restroom door. And now I found myself in a dark hall. I just can't get a break can I?

Walking down the hall I couldn't help but think about how much Nick had loved me…or at least that is what he said. He had always made me feel like I was loved. Like I was beautiful, even though there was many other girls that he could have went out with.

Tears gathered at the edges of my eyes as I thought about how my baby would never know her or his father. What about Father's Day? Parent, Teacher conferences? How will my child be able to grow up with out a dad to hold her hand? I will be there. But there is so much that a father can do that a mother cannot. Like what if I have a boy. He's not going to have any male there for him..

I sighed and gazed up at the ceiling. I was getting tired. I don't know if this is has anything to do with the loss or the fact that I am pregnant…and to tell the truth. I know nothing about being pregnant, or raising a child! How can I? I'm only 14 years old! Barely 14. I only turned 14, 4 weeks ago. I'm to young to be pregnant!

I turned another corner and as I kept walking I heard loud voices coming from…. a room!

Walking faster I came to a stop just outside the door.

"KAKUZU!" yelled a really loud voice, slightly annoying.

"What?" The other voice, who must be Kakuzu, sounded bored.

"WHY FUCK CAN'TI HAVE A NEW UNIFORM!!"

"Because you'll just destroy it after I buy it, Hidan. So it would be a waste of money." Kakuzu seemed sort of pissed at this 'Hidan'. Probably, from what I heard, because he destroyed his shirt.

"SO WHAT? I NEED A NEW DAMN UNIFORM!" Hidan was mad. (**Understatement of the year award goes to….**)

Quietly I decided that it probably wouldn't be the best idea to intrude on these men. From what I could tell they seemed very short tempered. But of course my wish was not granted and as soon as I looked up to leave I saw two men in front of me. I could only guess that they are Hidan and Kakuzu, which I must say, the names are familiar, I wonder where I have heard them before?

"What are you doing here bitch?" Hidan scolded.

I looked up at them, frightened. Why do these things happen to me?

Hidan seemed to get even more pissed the longer I stayed silent. But Kakuzu was just looking at me curiously. "How did you get here, girl?"

I looked up shyly at him. "I don't know…"

It wasn't a lie. I don' know how I got here. I had just walked into the restroom so that if my breakfast came up then I wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing. No one can know about…my baby…at the moment. Not till I know what I am going to do with him or her. Even though I already know that abortion is out.

Kakuzu seemed in deep thought to, but it was kind of hard to tell sense he was wearing a mask.

I looked around trying to be patient. For all I know these men could kill me. And that wouldn't be good; no matter how much my life sucks I am not about to do suicide.

"Come." Kakuzu then turned on his heel and walked down the dark hall, Hidan trailing after him.

Giving one last glance behind me I quickly followed. I have no clue where I am. And getting lost again isn't going to solve anything.

But following quietly behind someone when you have no idea where you are going is very hard. It took all my self-control to not ask 100 questions, all which had to do with where I am, and why I am here. So instead I tried to think of where I heard the names Kakuzu and Hidan before. It was familiar. I had defiantly heard it before…but where? That was the question.

As I was thinking this I noticed that Hidan kept looking at me. Why? I have no idea. And I am not so sure I even want to know.

"Are we there yet?" The question escaped my lips before I could stop them and Kakuzu glared at me with his weird glowing green eyes with instead of white, whites, it was red! He has Christmas eyes! Ok, that was a random thought.

"Yes."

I looked up at him in shock and then saw that we had stopped in front of a giant red door. What is it with people and all these gothic colors?

"Leader-sama." Kakuzu knocked softly on the door, how can anyone hear him?

I didn't expect anyone to answer, and how could i? He had talked like the person 'Leader-sama' was right next to him, and then he knocked quietly on the door. How is anyone supposed to hear him? But of course I was wrong. Aren't I always?

"Come in." The voice was cold, and flat, with out any emotion.

Kakuzu opened the door easily, and Hidan pushed me in after Kakuzu had walked in. Probably so that I won't make a brake for it, which would be sort of stupid to do for from what I could tell they seemed very strong.

I looked up at Hidan's face; it was cold and had no expression. The same with Kakuzu's. Though he could have been grinning, I wouldn't be able to tell with that mask on.

"Who is this?" the voice asked, and I looked over to were it came from.

But I could only make out the out line of the voice….why is this so familiar! Think Hollow! Put your little black haired head to use!

But nothing came.

"We found the little bitch outside of our fucking room!" Hidan cursed and I began to tremble wanting nothing more but to disappear. And of course being me I didn't.

"Hm…Girl. What's your name?" The voice asked me and my trembling grew stronger.

"H-hollow, s-sir." I managed to say.

The man paused. Probalby so that he could think of what to do with me. But you know what? Right now the only thing that would probably make me even want to live would be the thought of having my own little baby live. I didn't give a crap if they killed me…but my baby needed me to live. So I will live.

"Put her in a cell. I'll decide what to do with her later." Who ever the voice is, he is not a very nice person.

But Hidan and Kakuzu bowed and lead me silently out. "Yes, Leader-sama."

As soon as Kakuzu had closed the door Hidan started laughing. I looked at him like he was crazy and he just smirked back.

"Looks like your going to live to see another day, bitch."

I nodded slowly, but the trembling that had started in the room with that person in it did not stop. I was not save yet, and Hidan had only said that I would live to see tomorrow. Not the day after that…

"Well let's introduce you to the rest of the damn Akatsuki!" Hidan yelled and started pulling me towards a bunch of halls. But I was thinking over something he had just said.

He said I was at the Akatsuki! Now I know why the names Hidan and Kakuzu were so familiar. I am in the 'Naruto' world! Just like a fanfict.

OH COME ONE!!

* * *

Day Dream: YAY I FINISHED! Man you guys wouldn' believe how long I have had this on my computer and never got to finishing it I think for about a month? Maybe two? I really don't know. Or care. I am done! YAY! If you like. Then please review. If you don't then tell me. I like to know that even if you don't like it. You read it. Cause I under stand! I have read many fanfiction that I have just not liked. Some I do some I don't.

P.S.- Flames. Reviews. Ideas. Or anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

DayDream: Hey people! I had extra time so I decided to update some f my stories today. And guess what? This is the one I chose!

Ok, anyone out there that knows the signs of pregnancy other then morning sickness? I like writing this story but I can't find out anything about the stages of pregnancy on line! And I am not asking my parents. They will think that I am pregnant. I haven't even had my first kiss yet!

Reveiws. Ideas. Flames. Or anything else you can think of!

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably as the all the members, minus Pein, stared at me. What? Do I have a pimple? No, the last time I looked in the mirror I was pimple free… which was…today? Yeah, about maybe…ten minutes ago when I was in the restroom? Yeah, that's right.

"Ok bitch, this is everyone. Everyone meet bitch!" Hidan announced.

I glared at him. "My name is not 'bitch'. It's Hollow."

"Yeah, yeah what ever."

I looked over to the others. They're laughing! I turned my glare to them. And to my excitement they flinched! Haha, the Akatsuki flinched away from a pregnant teen. I never thought I would see the day. Then again i never thought that i would ever even get into the 'Naruto' world.

"PRETTY GIRL-CHAN!!" Tobi yelled, glomping me.

"Ugh." I groaned as Tobi's weight began to crush me. "Your crushing me…"

"Oh! Sorry girl-chan!" Tobi quickly got off me and I continued to stay on the ground, staring at the floor. Is this really real? Is this not just a realistic dream? That glomp sure as hell felt real! I can't really be in at the Akatsuki…can I? Wouldn't that mean that they could kill me any second? Yes, yes it does.

"Hey Girl-chan, are you ok?" Tobi asked tilting his head to the side cutely… wait a moment! Did I just say cute? No. I just lost my babies father I am not going to start having crushes on fictional characters!

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot to take in that's all.' I smiled fakely and got up. They didn't seem to notice that my smile is fake and went back to what they had been doing before Hidan had barged in. Telling them that a girl is now in the Akatsuki base

"So bitch, what are we going to do with you? You can't room in a cell, they are not made for young girls. So you're going to have to room with one of the members."

I nodded blankly staring at the ground, I am exhausted today had been very long and it didn't seem to be getting any shorter.

"So I think you should stay with…" Hidan didn't even get to finish for Tobi cut him off saying.

"Tobi will!!!" He grabbed my arm and ran full speed out of the room into his and slammed the door so that no one can come in.

I looked at 'Tobi' for a little while. I had read almost all the Naruto manga's…so I knew whom he really is. But the question is. Do I tell him I know?

"Um…Tobi?" I looked up at him. In the manga he hadn't appeared to be that tall but up close (and since I am so short) he appeared pretty tall.

"Yes Hollow-chan?" 'Tobi' said, bouncing up and down hyperly.

I hesitated and quickly decided against telling him. "Um…where am I going to sleep?"

"In Tobi's room of course Hollow-chan!" 'Tobi' sang.

My lips twitched up into a small smile and 'Tobi' cheered. "YAY! HOLLOW-CHAN SMILED!!"

Blushing I looked at my feet. "um…I meant were In your room do I sleep?"

"Oh! Hollow-chan will take the bed and Tobi will take the extra bed!"

I nodded and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, my stomach seemed to have remembered the reason that I even left the classroom to go to the restroom.

"Tobi, where's the restroom?"

Tobi grabbed my hand and turned me into the direction of a door. "Thanks Tobi."

I walked quickly over to the restroom opening the door and closing it fastly, rushing to the toilet to empty my stomach.

When I came back out Tobi rushed over to me "Is Hollow-chan ok? Tobi heard you throwing up!" He sounded worried but for all I know that is part of the Madara act and just smiled.

"Im fine Tobi. I'm just a bit tired…"

Tobi nodded fastily and started dragging me towards the bed. "Of course! Hollow-chan needs her sleep! Night, night Hollow-chan"

I yawned and got in the bed, tucking myself under the covers. I was out right as my head hit the pillow.

"Night, Madara." I half whispered, asleep.

**(Ok she sleep talks and she slept talked that. Ok?)**

^After Sleep! She had no dreams.^

My eyes fluttered open as I felt the light stream onto my eyes. Looking around I saw that I wasn't in my room. But a pitch black one with red clouds… how did I get here?! Where's my room? Mom? Dad? Siter? Brother? What the fuck!

"Ugh." I groaned sitting up, as the memories flooded back. The restroom, me being pregnant, the Akatsuki… my boyfriend dying in a car crash, the father of my baby.

Tears flowed down my ace as I remembered seeing my boyfriends burnt body… it had been horrible and I had thrown up at the sight of him.

"So your awake." A voice said, darkly.

Looking up I saw the masked face of Tobi/Madara and nodded.

"How did you know my name?" He asked seriously.

I cringled into the pillow. How did he know that I know? …oh right, I sleep talk. Damn it.

"Um…what are you talking about?" I decided to play dumb.

He growled. "You know what I am talking about. Right before you went to sleep you said my name, Madara."

"Oh…Um…Ah…" I really couldn't think of anything o say. How am I supposed to tell someone that I know everything about them because I red a manga about a character named 'Naruto'? Without seeming crazy of course. But then again I doubt that the people in here are sane.

Madara glared "Tell me now. Or your dead."

I gulped remembering that if I die so does my baby. He couldn't possibly know that but I don't want him to know who knows what he will do o me or anyone else, if they know that i am pregnant?

"Uh… I really don't know how to answer without you thinking I am crazy." I answered, trying to pretend that I am not scared. I don't think I fooled him though.

"Try me."

"Um…ok, but I warned you. You and all the akatsuki are in a anime called 'Naruto. 'Naruto' is a anime but I only read the manga. In the manga I make sure to read mostly about the Akatsuki because they are pretty much the only cool characters in the book. I know pretty much everything about the Akatsuki. You, Nagoto, Zetsu, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Konan, Hidan, and Kazuku. I know how you got that I eye thingy. I can't pronounce it, ok? I know almost everything there is to know about the 'Akatsuki'. I even know that you are the real leader. Um…I don't even know how I got here! I was walking into the school restroom when suddenly when I looked up I was in the base! I walked around for a little bit, lost. When I heard Hidan and Kakuzu arguing. And now here i am. That's pretty much it."

He looked at me, shocked. Or at least I would hope that he looks shocked I can't really tell with his mask on.

* * *

DayDream: Ok I'm going to stop here. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I had to work on my summer homework. It was so boring! I hate work. (this does not count as work)


End file.
